The break-up annihilation
by shamour
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for ep. 9x01/9x02/9x03 ahead! Shamy: Sheldon visits Amy again. This will be three chapters altogether.
1. Bathrobe distractions

**Chapter 1: Bathrobe distractions**

 **A/N:** This is Sheldon's point of view after 9x02. Thank you so much my dear friends Hazelra7 and ShAmy4eva for helping me with this story! I don't own anything.

* * *

As the brilliant physicist that he was, Sheldon Cooper had an extensive knowledge of the entire universe and, consequently, everything it contains. He could easily recite pi to a thousand places, solve complex indefinite integrals in his head, switch fields from string theory to dark matter without any effort and was even able to handle the metric system by now.

However, even his genius mind had been slightly baffled at times by a phenomenon known as human interactions, especially if the female, hormone-ridden part of the population was involved – to be more specific, the girl who once was a friend ( _oh those simpler times_ ), who then became a girlfriend ( _with everything it entailed – handholding, cuddling and even kissing on date nights!_ ), then a girlfriend who needed to take a step back ( _after the hottest make-out session ever!_ ), and finally a girlfriend who defined the current state of their relationship as 'broken up' ( _without having given him closure yet on that kiss he had wanted to continue before she had killed the mood – didn't she know by now how those things affected him?_ ).

But nevertheless she was still his girlfriend since neither of them had mentioned the relationship agreement. He had already planned on feigning acute hearing loss if she were to bring it up – a particularly clever ruse since then she would have to turn into booboo and ouchie mode and take care of him. So it was still in place, even if their regular schedule was slightly off ( _no replies to his text messages or voice mails, how impolite, no wonder he had to check on her regularly_ ), but he was willing to let it go for her sake and give her the time to reevaluate their situation ( _again, which 'situation', please?_ ) so there was nary an attempt of contact from his side. These were just a few of the compromises that he did for her all the time, and they were never really appreciated. Everyone else would have gotten several strikes by now for such blatant disregard of their contractual obligations!

Seriously, how much more time would anyone in their right mind require for such a reevaluation? He had practically given her an eternity already, she had defined that period so herself when he had made her watch the extended edition of Lord of the Rings. She was supposed to be a genius, though admittedly, she only worked in biology, but she should have figured everything out by now. Sheldon remembered a Skype call they had rather early in their relationship where they talked about their childhood – he had told her about his nuclear reactor in the shed and Amy had countered with how she started inventing a language of her own after being locked in a closet for having dissected her first brain – that of her neighbor's pet mouse after having an unfortunate encounter with her cat. Anyway, if she still hadn't figured it out yet, perhaps her mother should have had her tested, too, instead of punishing her for alleged sinning – oh, and by the way his own mother could have given her mother an extensive lecture about what sinning was really about, with current examples from her own life…

Luckily for her, he was here for his little moth to help her see reason. Tonight was supposed to be date night at her place. At least he still cared about their schedules even if her hippie-dippy mind was obviously confused lately – he resisted the urge to check her apartment for drugs and concerning the other possibility he hoped her behavior couldn't be explained by an early onset of menopause because the world still had to be blessed with their benign overlords.

So here he was, sitting on her couch, having let himself in in true Feynman fashion after she hadn't responded to his cute triple knocking ( _if that other famous physicist had managed to crack the locks containing the atomic secrets at Los Alamos, this apartment door hiding all secrets and possessions of his girlfriend was no real obstacle for the brilliance of one Sheldon Lee Cooper; she seriously should be more concerned that her lock was that easy to pick, possibly even for non-genius people!_ ).

Now he was patiently waiting for her to finish the shower she seemed to be taking from the sound of it ( _again, her normally assiduous sense for timing and schedules was strangely out of order lately, but again he was willing to let it go_ ). He had even brought her severed plant genitals, the largest ones he could get, sunflowers labeled 'giant wheel' – simply to prove his point on how impractical such gestures were.

Lost in thoughts, his Vulcan hearing seemed to have failed him as he'd been unaware that her bathroom door had opened ( _how strange that he had just thought about acute hearing loss – perhaps his mother was right that one should never joke about those things_ ).

"Ahhh!" Amy suddenly screamed upon seeing an intruder on her couch hidden behind a dozen giant sunflowers.

"Ahhh!" Sheldon screamed back and dropped the flowers, startled by her sudden appearance and outburst while his mind had been otherwise occupied.

"You scared me!" Both managed to get out at the same time.

"What are you doing here, Sheldon?" Amy asked, stepping closer, her voice still shaking while she clutched her bathrobe tightly around her to preserve some modesty.

Sheldon had dropped to one knee to pick up the flowers when he looked up at her standing so close in front of him. Her thin, tightly hugged robe was barely covering her knees and outlining her luscious curves rather evidently. Her hair was still slightly wet and tied into a messy bun with single strands falling onto her shoulders which he itched to touch and put back in place. However, what had him gulping despite his suddenly dry mouth wasn't just that sight in front of him, but also that intoxicating scent emanating from her.

"Cherries," he whispered as he inhaled her fragrance once more.

"Correct, well observed. I have a cherry-scented anti-dandruff shampoo. Now what do you want Sheldon?" Amy asked in a calmer voice as she folded her arms in front of her breasts. This action only served to define their shape even more. The movement also caused the bathrobe to open slightly around her legs, exposing those shapely limbs further. Sheldon was acutely aware of both issues and couldn't decide which of those parts demanded his utmost scrutiny, so he settled for roaming his eyes all over her body instead.

Suddenly realizing the position they were in, he briefly considered reaching into his back pocket to present the small velvety box he had been carrying around for the past few weeks. It never hurt to be prepared, but as far as he could tell, that wasn't exactly the happy kissy face required for such an endeavor.

"It's date night," he simply said instead as he broke his trance and got up with the flowers in his hands and shoved them towards her.

"No, it's not. We don't date anymore. Go home, Sheldon," Amy said as she automatically grabbed the flowers that had been tossed towards her.

Sheldon was suddenly afraid to point out that she herself had feverously bargained to increase the date night frequency, fearing what she might have to say about the current status of the relationship agreement. He felt that in this rare case it might be better not to have closure so that in his mind Schrödinger's cat was still alive and well.

Not that he doubted it, of course. This whole breaking-up malarkey surely was a harsh decision based on some uterus stuff. After all, he was a delight! She herself had said that he was the most fun person to be around. He just needed to convince her, that it would be a great idea for him to stay here tonight – uhm, for date night, he hastily added to himself. And no, he didn't even want to start getting into the details on why his mind seemed to treat him with such mental Freudian slips recently – all his talk about physical intimacy to win her back because he obviously was irresistible to his little moth ( _just look how fast she was back with him after his recent fun with flags video…_ ) might be rubbing off on himself after all.

Amy was sniffing the flowers now and he smiled. Of course she liked them, it was a very thoughtful present and not easy at all to get them in this size.

"But… I've brought you flowers," was his eloquent reply. Great, he seemed to be reduced to stating the obvious now.

Amy sighed. "Don't you find it peculiar that it's only since we've broken up" – Sheldon cringed at her words – "that you're suddenly coming over all the time, and now you've seemed to have changed your tactic and decided to bring me flowers? Something that I've longed for in vain but never received when we were together?"

Sheldon shook his head in the negative. "No. This is only what people unfamiliar with the law of great numbers would call a coincidence. You've complained about the mushroom log, so I've got you something more impractical. Let's see in one year, which of those two will still be blossoming and providing you with valuable nutrition, shall we?" However, at that moment the thought occurred to him that this might not have been one of his most brilliant ideas, as sunflowers can give seeds, which she can feed to birds, who can then terrorize him … oh boy why hadn't he gotten some harmless roses instead, at least with those thorns he'd know what he was getting into without having to worry about some ominous future.

"Sheldon, just leave me alone, I'm really tired," Amy said, still standing close in front of him.

"So you want to move this to the bed already?" He leered at her. Of course she wanted him, and persuading her to admit it seemed to be much easier than he had thought. Not that he would really know what to do if she accepted this bold suggestion, but at least with this clever remark he would have her swooning any second now and begging him to take her back…

Amy, however, placed her hands on her hips and leaned several inches closer to him. Oh, this cherry scent was really starting to confuse his senses… focus Cooper, she's speaking again… "What is it with you and your innuendos all of a sudden? For years you treat me like I'm a sex-crazed pervert, and now you're tossing all those insinuations at me? Are you that desperate to get me back?" She ranted with a slightly raised voice, then her shoulders hunched and she spoke in a lower tone again. "You don't really want those things. It's always me who has to push it. And I am not sure that I can accept that status for the rest of my life. But that's not the main problem. I don't even know if I'm a priority with you at all, if you're committed to me like you are to your TV series or any other stuff."

"You have no idea of my commitment to you, woman!" Sheldon said agitated. Didn't she get it? Contrary to his concerns about committing to the Flash TV show, his commitment to her had never been in question at all.

"Obviously, since you're doing such an excellent job of hiding it!" Amy's voice was raised again now. "So, if everything's about sex with you now, why don't you practice with your pizza dough and go away, or are you working on getting another restraining order for your collection?"

Hm, that conversation hadn't exactly turned out the way he imagined it. "I don't want pizza dough," he simply said.

Amy's eyes were sparkling now and her cheeks had a rosy hue. Given those hints, in decreased order of likelihood, she must be either running a fever, getting aroused or angry. Before he could address his assumptions, he was distracted by the fact that her hands still resting on her hips had caused her robe to open slightly, exposing more of her legs and cleavage. He desperately tried not to let these distractions divert him even more. He needed a few more cues to figure out her mood, he was getting better at those things.

"Yeah, sure, you want the real thing. Let's see if you can handle it," she said, her voice raised again.

What was it about people and their need to shout? His parents had done that all the time, and it had never helped to improve the situation. Furthermore, it really wasn't necessary as his Vulcan hearing… uhm… Vulcans… Kolinahr… oh boy his brain seemed to have severe problems all of a sudden in processing even the simplest of thoughts as he watched Amy untie the cotton belt of her robe and shrug her shoulders to let it slide to the floor. He could only gaze at her beautiful body and gasp.

Amy simply stood there, hands on her hips again, her dark green eyes still sparkling at him. He wasn't the best at getting facial cues, but she seemed to be challenging him for some reason… anyway, her face wasn't the part he found most interesting at that moment. Her breasts swayed softly as she breathed and her nipples turned rigid as he watched them – must be due to the cool air around them. His eyes moved further down, over the soft curves of her belly and even further to the dark brown curls below as he was obviously allowed to look now, contrary to that time when she had pretended to be sick and he had been bathing her ( _and peeking_ ).

"Nah, didn't think so." Amy's words finally brought him back from the zone and he realized he hadn't made a move yet. She turned around and bent over to pick up her robe, presenting him her enticing posterior in all its glory.

"Don't move." Finally his brain seemed to be able to command his body again, but was that really his own voice, so strangled and hoarse at the same time?

Sheldon expected to be given a piece of her mind, but strangely she obeyed, staying in that bent-forward position, her hands still grasping the robe, but not getting up. Neither of them moved nor spoke.

It was a surreal situation, and yet he couldn't tear his gaze away from her lush curves. She was so close, he could practically feel the heat radiating off her body. Her skin looked so soft, would it feel the same way? He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. Could he dare to actually touch her? Did she expect him to? Good lord, did she just wiggle around ever so slightly or had he finally gone mad and started hallucinating? Perhaps she was getting uncomfortable. He should just leave, this truly was insane!

He watched mesmerized as one hand reached out on its own accord and made contact, tentatively stroking her bottom – oh, so soft and firm at the same time! He felt her shiver and there were goose bumps on her skin. She should adjust the thermostat if she ran around in her apartment in this attire. No wonder she put on all those layers of clothing normally. At least she wouldn't complain about the temperature being too low like Leonard always did if she were his roommate…

Now, what was his body doing? While he had been musing about thermostats and temperatures his other hand had joined the first one and was happily participating in all that touching. And how exactly had he gotten so close to her? He was practically touching her with his body while his hands were caressing her posterior, committing every curve and dimple to his eidetic memory.

Amy's breathing sounded shallow and fast now – was she having a panic attack? No, though it must be uncomfortable for her respiration process to be bent over this way. Just as he was about to suggest a remedy for that situation, his little moth seemed to have had the same thought and slowly stood up, obviously drawn to his fire as usual. Ha, if that wasn't another proof that she still wanted him!

Oh boy, he was really close now… like really really close… he could nuzzle his nose in her hair… mmh, more cherries… his hands had wandered up her back now, gently pulling those errand strands of hair aside to further expose her shoulders. There was nothing slightly hunched about them anymore as she leaned back into him, her arms hanging loosely by her sides, her head tilted sideways and to the back to rest on his shoulder. Yet despite that more comfortable position her breathing frequency was still elevated and was also becoming irregular now, however he couldn't trust his voice currently to express concern and to ask her if everything was alright.

Sheldon was still stroking her shoulders and was starting to move his hands further down again when he became acutely aware how all this closeness, touching, her exposed skin and her scent was affecting his bathing suit parts. He moved back slightly, hoping she hadn't noticed, but that vixen followed him – and did she actually wiggle against him or was that just his imagination again? How had they gotten so close, this was becoming too dangerous, he couldn't control it!

"I… I need to go… enjoy the flowers," he croaked out, and before Amy could fully turn around, he was out of the door and making a bee line to the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't hate me, there will be more to come:-)


	2. Closet talks

**Chapter 2: Closet talks**

 **A/N:** This is written in Amy's point of view after 9x03. I took the 'artistic freedom' of letting Penny have a walk-in closet. Thank you so much again Hazelra7 and ShAmy4eva for beta-reading and a huge thanks to all who have reviewed, I appreciate it so much!

* * *

Amy was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees, locked in Penny's closet. She still did not understand why she had agreed to this. It was just like her childhood all over again. Though at least Penny's closet had a light inside so she wouldn't be in the dark and afraid. She had already rearranged and ordered most of the closet contents, but it was still quite messy in here.

If only Sheldon were there, he would have helped her organize it in no time, they were a very efficient team. Unfortunately since their bathrobe encounter a few days ago, things had been even more awkward between them. Now that they were broken up he could touch her? Why had he fled just as it was getting really interesting? The more she thought about it, the more her initial confusion about this incident turned into anger. Her decision to drop her bathrobe had been done out of anger – again ( _it seemed to become a regular occurrence with her actions towards him lately)._ Yet this had been a HUGE step for them – at least she had thought so. After all, he had touched her of his own free will hadn't he? But since then he had finally given her time and space to think and had not contacted her. Now ironically it was she who wanted nothing more than to talk to him about what had happened.

She had felt it very clearly that he wanted her. She could vividly remember her own ragged breathing and how her skin had felt like it was about to be burned everywhere he had touched her. She had always suspected that he had a thing for her bottom, but it was really nice to have it confirmed with his hands caressing her so gently, taking his time on his favorite part and then moving up over her back – and it wasn't just his hands, oh no, at one point his groin had been pressed up against her, hard and ready for her, there was no mistake. Oh how it had set her loins on fire! It was all she could think about – this hadn't felt like he was doing her a favor, no he had definitely enjoyed it – well, until he had run away all of a sudden.

That night, following Sheldon's irritating reaction at the end, Amy had just wanted to curl up in bed and try to forget about it, but sleep had eluded her. She couldn't stop thinking about his hands on her and how he had nuzzled into her hair and inhaled her scent, that alone had sent goose bumps all over her again… but actually feeling his arousal, however short-lived the sensation had been… still sent sparks to her core, and knowing she was the one who had done that to him was exhilarating.

Eventually after tossing around for hours, she had sighed in defeat and reached for her nightstand to get her loyal companion to assist her. Gérard didn't have to work long that evening to finish what Sheldon had started. She had been surprised herself at how fast she had reached completion when he hadn't even touched any intimate parts yet. _Yet_ … as if he would ever be ready for more… let's face it, she had just been rejected once more. So instead of daydreaming about him, she should finally start to reevaluate their situation, and where to do it better than in this closet now?

Amy hadn't really wanted to go from 'on a break' to 'broken-up', she had just been so mad at him! The worst part was that he was right – yes, she had heard him through the door after she had ordered him to remove that not-at-all-fun-with-flags stream, and yes, she did want him, all of him, all the time, committed to her and not just when it was convenient for him. Was it really too much to ask for? It was just so tiring always having to fight for his attention among the hundreds of other things that swirled through his mind – that beautiful mind that she had fallen for before all else. Could she keep that up, even if they might never end up on the same page, could she live with the fact that he may always be a flight risk?

As these thoughts ran through Amy's mind with no resolution in sight, Amy heard voices outside the closet door – it seemed that even being locked away she couldn't catch a break. It was probably Penny returning from the laundry room and ready to finally let her out, it had been two hours already! But then Amy thought she heard Sheldon shouting at Penny. She got up on her feet again.

"No one locks my woman away, now open up!" That was his voice obviously. Then she heard a muffled reply from Penny.

Then there was Sheldon again, sounding closer than before. "Yes, she is!"

She heard Penny's voice, but again could not hear what was said, why couldn't she speak up? It was really hard to follow their conversation this way, but at least Sheldon was loud enough.

"No, of course you don't understand, no one ever does!"

Penny must have said something else, and there he was again.

"Oh, and that darn dog chew toy better not still be in there or there will be hell to pay!" He called out, confusing Amy even further. Penny seemed to be closer, too, because she could hear her say something about Cinnamon which made no sense.

There was Sheldon again, very close this time, "I'm not that naïve; Leonard explained it to me, though I wish he hadn't! Now, chop, chop, unlock it already, I don't have all day!"

Suddenly, the door was opened and Sheldon stood there before her, looking at her with wild eyes – until he suddenly stumbled forward.

He tried to turn around and shouted, "Hey, what are you doing, take your big Nebraskan hands off me!" Then he lost his balance completely as the door was closed behind him and they heard the key being turned.

Amy instinctively caught him in her arms before they both fell to the ground, startled by the sudden impact, Sheldon on top of her while her back was pressed to the cupboard behind. Their faces only inches apart, Sheldon blinked as his eyes dropped to her lips. After a few seconds of neither of them moving, he tore his eyes away from her lips and towards her eyes.

Amy had been holding her breath and watching him curiously. Only as he leaned back did she realize that she still held him in a death grip and reluctantly loosened her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a rough voice, helping her up.

Amy stretched and rolled her shoulder. "I'm fine, I just hit my shoulder on the cupboard, but it doesn't really hurt."

Then they heard Penny's voice from outside the door. "Sheldon's right, I don't really understand your relationship – I don't think I ever have – but I'm not sure you do right now either. So you two will have a good long talk or whatever and then I might let you out," she announced.

Sheldon seemed to be furious now as he triple knocked calling Penny's name on each instant in an even louder tone than before. "Penny… Penny… PENNY! Open up that door immediately, or you will get a strike! No, make that two, one from Amy as well!"

However her Bestie wasn't that easily intimidated. "Behave… No on a second thoughts, don't, or I will turn off the fuse and you will sit in the dark!" She threatened.

"Better than having to witness your chaos inside here!" Sheldon shouted back.

Amy grasped Sheldon's arm and said in a small voice, "Don't let her do that. My mother used to switch off the light from the outside… I don't like that," she confessed, then realized her tight grip on him again and released him. Sheldon had been on the verge of knocking again but lowered his hand at her words and just looked at her… curious? Pitiful? She couldn't really decipher it.

"Anyway, you haven't seen the state this was in before! I have already improved this by leaps and bounds!" Amy added, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I'll be over at 4A," Penny announced. "I will be back later to see if you have worked things out!" This was followed by the sound of her retreating footsteps and the apartment door closing.

"Can't you open the door? You pick my lock all the time," Amy said hopefully. His video-game-skilled fingers must have some practical use after all.

"Yes Miss Smarty Pants, this is really simple, unlike unscrewing lug nuts, but I need tools for that and the key should not be inside the lock like it is here. Why did you agree to this anyway?" Sheldon asked as he peeked through the keyhole.

"I don't know, alright?" Amy said in an irritated tone. "My mother can be very persuasive, I guess," she added in a smaller voice. "Anyway, doesn't your roommate agreement have some clause about Leonard having to help you in such a situation?"

"Only if I was locked in here with a Zombie," he said, eyeing her up and down.

"Well, I do like brains… especially yours," Amy smiled at him the first time in days. She got the impression that his eyes lit up at her smile before he looked away quickly.

"Nah, he will see through it," Sheldon shook his head but returned her smile. "It would never work, unfortunately you're much too pretty for a Zombie," he mumbled.

Amy couldn't help but gawk at him. "Wow. Surprise visits, flowers, compliments… you're pulling out all the stops now, aren't you?"

"I'm trying… if you don't overwhelm me again," he said quietly, averting her curious gaze.

"Was that what your reaction was all about when you proved once again you are a flight risk?" Amy inquired.

She could see him gulp, but he did not respond. Instead, his interest seemed to be focused on the items on the shelves.

"While I do admire your sense of order and cleanliness concerning these shelves, the other cupboard is still in a state of increased entropy," he declared.

"I haven't gotten to that one yet," Amy said defensively, not willing to give up their previous topic, though. "Proposal: We reduce the entropy together, but in return you will not avoid my questions, but answer honestly and to the best of your knowledge and belief."

Sheldon looked reluctant for a moment, but then his aversion to disorder seemed to have won. "Agreed," he finally nodded. "I am always willing to share my extensive knowledge with you anyway. Oh, an interesting tidbit about entropy: It always increases. We can reduce it locally here, but only for the sake of increased disorder in the universe due to biochemical reactions, uhm… like our bodies generating heat in doing so…" he trailed off, suddenly aware of the double meaning and that he did indeed feel rather hot suddenly.

Amy winked at him. "Let's generate some heat then, shall we?"

They worked silently and efficiently together for a while, but eventually Amy couldn't hold in her tongue anymore. She had to ask about his reaction the other night. "Soo… did I deduce correctly that I do overwhelm you at times?" She asked tentatively.

He gazed towards her, then back to the cupboard at hand. "Yes."

"And is that a bad thing?" Amy asked calmly and could see him gulp.

"If I'm unprepared and startled by it… yes," he said, his eyes still fixed on the shelf in front of him.

"You mean like I had felt when I came out of my bath and saw you sitting on my couch?" Amy retorted.

"Uhm… I guess so. But I think we could both agree that dropping your robe may count as a major surprise," he argued as she caught him peeking at her body from the corner of his eyes.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess I finally found out if I could elicit any reaction from you… oh, and just in case you have wondered, I did notice it," she winked at him.

"Of course you did," Sheldon sighed, and returned to looking at the cupboard and his sorting task at hand as if that required all of his attention again.

Amy turned towards him with her hands on her hips "Excuse me? The first time in five years I am getting a physical reaction about my appearance from my boyfriend, and I'm supposed to ignore it? Not gonna happen!" She was tired of always being accused of not keeping it in her pants especially as now there were clear indications this time, that it had been the other way round – admittedly with a little help on her part.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, she paled. She had said ' _boyfriend_ '! Had he noticed? Now he turned fully towards her and was looking at her intently, biting his lip. She suddenly realized how small that closet was and how close they were standing to each other.

"I did have a reaction at prom," he finally said in a low voice.

Amy exhaled. Was he letting her Freudian slip go that easily? "I wasn't speaking about panic attacks," she said.

Sheldon was still looking at her with that intense gaze, and she was starting to feel uncomfortable under his scrutiny with both of them only inches apart and all that baby powder smell engulfing her.

"Me neither," he said calmly, his eyes not leaving hers.

Amy blinked. For a brief moment, she kind of expected him to say, 'you blinked, I win', but that wasn't what this was about. Was he actually saying what she thought he was? She definitely wanted to know more, but was afraid to ask.

Sheldon had now lowered his gaze and was staring at her lips, and she felt her heart rate increase and her knees getting weak. She reached out for his arm to steady herself, and he inched even closer to her and placed his hands on her hips.

He was so close now that she could feel his hot breath on her skin as he spoke again. "I'm still struggling with closure issues concerning our anniversary when you killed the mood… and furthermore, you now also owe me a date night kiss," he said, his voice dropped an octave.

Why did she need a break again? What was happening here? Amy tilted up her head for a better view of his face and opened her mouth to say something – what, she hadn't figured out yet – as he closed the rest of the gap between them and his mouth descended on hers and her eyes fluttered shut.

Amy literally swooned at their full body contact and was glad for the cupboard behind her as she brought up her other hand as well to hold onto his arms. All rational thoughts had vanished at the sensation of his soft lips moving on hers and starting to nibble on her bottom lip. She breathed in his talcum powder and mint-scented breath and finally returned his kiss eagerly as if she had been drowning and was now clinging to her life support.

Sheldon's hands drew small circles on her hips and moved beneath her cardigan towards her back, holding her close to him and sending shivers up her spine. At the same time she thought she had felt the tip of his tongue tentatively grazing her bottom lip. Then it vanished. Growing bolder, she chased it with her own. When their tongues met for the first time, it wasn't like anything she could have anticipated; she felt dizzy with waves of heat coursing through her veins.

Amy was surprised that he hadn't pulled away as she herself was overwhelmed by all these sensations. Instead she heard a low groan from him, and he grabbed her bottom to pull her against him even more firmly. She could smell, taste and feel him all around her and she never wanted this to stop. This was nothing like their date night kisses or even their anniversary kiss which now seemed extremely chaste in comparison.

With their tongues entangled, she let her hands wander along his arms, stroking his cheeks until they were sliding through his soft, short-cropped hair. She had always dreamt of messing it up and was now delighted that he seemed to enjoy her actions as he started to stroke and knead her posterior. Fueled by his actions, she pressed herself against him, wiggling and sliding along his body to relieve some tension, and as he then moaned into her mouth and bucked his hips against her, there was no doubt that he wanted her exactly like mommies and daddies do. Yes, she could feel him now, and it was sending sparks all the way to her core again.

This time he didn't run to the hills which would have been difficult to do in a closet anyway, but instead she suddenly felt herself lifted up and carried towards a smaller cupboard. She hooked her ankles around his back and hung on to his neck to prevent sliding down, breaking the kiss in surprise.

As her eyes slowly opened, he really was a sight to behold. With Amy sitting on the cupboard they had emptied earlier, they were now on eye level, and Sheldon was staring at her, looking like sex on a stick with his messed up hair, swollen lips and dilated pupils. He too was slightly panting, and with a "Mmh, Amy" he buried his nose into her neck and lightly sucked on her carotid artery while his dexterous fingers were eagerly working on unbuttoning her cardigan. Amy helped him and shrugged it off, then she took his face in her hands and they both leaned in for more kissing which seemed to be even more intriguing due to the different angle.

Amy didn't hold back this time and pried his mouth open with her tongue until they were twirling around each other again. She held her arms around his neck and still had her ankles hooked up behind him to hold him close while she flexed her pelvis against him, and he moaned softly as he met her thrusts.

Sheldon's hands were stroking her thighs now which were now exposed as a result of her skirt having ridden up, then he moved them up her back and slowly forward towards her breasts. He seemed to hesitate then, and Amy gathered all her will power with those Jedi mind tricks he was so fond of to urge him on to continue. Oh, she had to tell him that, it might turn him on even more – later, she thought as she got lost in the sensation of his hands finally moved on to where she desperately needed them now. As he touched her breasts at last, although on top of her shirt and only ever so slightly, Amy moaned into his mouth and arched her back towards him to increase the friction.

Suddenly the door opened, and Penny was standing there. "Hey guys, you've been in there for a whi… whoa, whoa, WHOA, what are you DOING there?" She ended up nearly screaming that last part in excitement.

"GET OUT!" Both of them shouted after having gathered enough air in their lungs again.

Penny stumbled back and closed the door in surprise. Amy and Sheldon looked at each other in resignation and finally disentangled themselves. Amy let her hands slide down from his neck down his arms slowly, unwilling to break the contact yet, as she put her feet back on the ground. It was only as she looked down at her chest and arched an eyebrow that Sheldon realized he still had his hands on her breasts, and with a nearly imperceptible final stroke of his thumbs he let them go.

A short while later Amy came out with Sheldon behind her. Sheldon's hair and shirts were disheveled, Amy's glasses were slightly askew, her hair messed up and her cardigan buttons didn't seem to fit in the right holes.

Penny just gawked at them while Sheldon cleared his throat, taking care to hide a certain part of him behind Amy, "Uhm… we just agreed that you did kind of, uhm, kill the mood, so… we'll be leaving now."

As Penny rediscovered her speech, she called after them, "Hey, I can't believe that neither of you tried the door handle! Haven't you noticed that I only turned the key to and fro but never locked it?"

They stopped and looked at each other in surprise, then Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we had more important things on our minds…" She winked as she grabbed Sheldon's hand and hurried out with him.

Penny shook her head with a huge smile on her face. "I guess Amy also never tried to open the door… as if I would really lock her up! Some street smarts wouldn't hurt them from time to time," she mused. As she opened her closet, she smiled in appreciation. "Hm, Leonard was right about pushing Sheldon inside… seems like they haven't been busy with each other only, there's now enough space now for his stuff as well!"

* * *

 **A/N:** The dog chew toy reference was Hazelra7's idea, thank you so much, lol! Go check out her story the Six Sheldons if you don't know it already, it really is a masterpiece!


	3. Boldly going

**Chapter 3: Boldly going**

 **A/N:** This is the last chapter and from both POV's now. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and my dear betas Hazelra7 and ShAmy4eva! This story is M rated for a reason, I can't help it... :-)

* * *

Outside on the landing between 4A and 4B, Amy suddenly felt nervous now that she had cooled off a bit thanks to Penny's interruption of their activities in her closet. Sheldon and she were now facing each other, but both seemed to be unsure what to do next. She was still holding his hand and her gaze flickered to and fro between his face and their joined hands, trying not to stare as Sheldon was awkwardly trying to adjust his pants with the other hand.

After a few seconds of silence, Amy cleared her throat and dropped her gaze. "Well, I guess, uhm… I'll see you, then," she said.

Sheldon looked intently into her eyes as he licked his lips. He was still savoring the taste of her from earlier. Not letting go of her hand he stepped closer to her, and she looked up at him expectantly.

"I don't want you to go," he blurted out. "Come over. Please?"

Amy hesitated. What did he expect from her? This was all so new and she didn't want to get her hopes up. "What about Leonard?" She asked.

Sheldon had started to caress her hand with his thumb, drawing small circles on her skin. It was such a small gesture, but totally unexpected from this man who had always complained about hand holding. It was also sending goose bumps up her arm which was distracting her enormously. Oh wait, he was speaking again…

"Let me take care of that. He'll be moving in with Penny soon anyway, he just hasn't found the nerve to tell me yet." Sheldon was still watching her face, trying to make sense of it. "Please? We can just talk," he urged, well aware of how lame that sounded.

Wow, Amy thought, 'please' twice in a row that was something new. He was looking at her so innocently despite what they had just done…yet he still looked good enough to eat, hoo. Besides, she knew she never really stood a chance of resisting her Sweet Baboo. "Alright," she nodded finally.

* * *

As they entered the apartment, Leonard looked up from the desk where he was sitting in front of his computer and saw that their hands were joined. "Hi guys, good to see you're back together," he said, smiling warmly at them.

Sheldon looked at him and then back at Amy. He longed to tell him in his usual arrogant manner that of course they were together. There was never any doubt that Amy had wanted him, but he had been burnt before by jumping to hasty conclusions. He had wanted to ask her in private, but now that Leonard had brought the subject up, there was no sense in delaying it.

"Amy… uhm… the last time I assumed we were back together it all went to hell… but when you called me 'boyfriend' earlier… did you mean that?" He asked her haltingly.

Amy slowly smiled at him. So he had learned from that mistake, but she had already made up her mind. "Well, I never signed the termination clause, and you never asked for it," she replied.

Ha! He knew it! That was all the answer he needed. Sheldon felt like doing a happy Cinnamon-style triple circle dance, but all that he did was smile back at her and say "good" in a low voice.

Leonard had been watching them more attentively and now noticed their disheveled state. "Hey, Buddy, what happened to your hair?" He asked in an innocent tone with a big grin.

Sheldon ran his free hand through his hair looking at his cute Amy who was blushing profusely. She had just realized that the buttons on her cardigan were not in the correct holes and was hastily trying to correct it with one hand. He shrugged his shoulders and simply answered, "Amy."

Looking back at Leonard, he added, "And now go over to Penny. You will be living there soon, anyway, so go on practice a bit."

Leonard blinked at him. Oh, that was easy… so Sheldon wouldn't be standing in their way after all? "Alright… let me just finish this thing here," he started and turned back to his computer.

"We also need to finish something. So unless you want to watch, hurry up, chop, chop!" Sheldon urged while Amy gasped at his words.

"I don't even want to guess what you're talking about… you dawg…" Leonard grinned widely now and quickly gathered his stuff together.

* * *

Alone again, Sheldon didn't seem so confident, as he shuffled his feet around. Thankfully his arousal had slightly abated so that he had been spared more saucy comments from Leonard. Strangely he hadn't felt embarrassed in front of Amy earlier and actually would have loved to continue their previous activities, but now he was at a loss at how to proceed. "Uhm... would you like some tea?" He asked her.

"Just water, please," Amy replied, and he finally let go of her hand to get the water.

They sat down next to each other on the couch in silence, each taking a sip of their water. Eventually Amy could take the silence no longer. Surely talking should be easier than initiating the other stuff they had done in the closet… although she'd love to repeat that, too... like very soon… but there were still so many issues on her mind… such as where she really stood in all his thoughts… and that prom reaction he mentioned… but she decided to start on an easier topic. "Sheldon, uhm, earlier… you indicated that you didn't mind being overwhelmed so long as you were prepared and knew what was coming …"

Sheldon gave her a shy lopsided smile. "Well, I do admire preparedness…"

Amy's eyes lit up with a sudden revelation, and she knew what to do now. "So… if you know exactly what awaits you…"

"I can cope with it," he ended that thought. "I'm much more comfortable with an ordered schedule, written down, discussed and approved."

"Hmm… I can do that," Amy said as she got up to retrieve a pen and some paper from his desk. Sheldon thought he was about to have a heart attack as her hand briefly grazed the drawer containing a small box with a certain family heirloom, but thankfully she found all the items she needed on the desktop. He exhaled as she looked up at him with a mischievous grin. "So, for example if I send you a photo in advance next time, it will be alright?"

Photo? Next time? Oh… now he understood, the bathrobe… or lack of it… "I've got my eidetic memory for that, but perhaps I may have missed some details," he smiled, making her blush. "So, you want to show me, and I have no objection to seeing it," he added, and Amy chuckled at his Jane Austen paraphrasing. Even though he had only read Pride and Prejudice in retaliation, he was glad now to be able put his knowledge to good use.

Amy was now scribbling away refusing to let him see what she was doing. She suddenly stopped, having tested the water so to speak, she decided to ask the other question she had been dying to know the answer to. She knew if she asked it in a straightforward manner, without beating about the bush, she was most likely to receive a straightforward reply as well. "Just out of scientific curiosity, what was that reaction at prom you mentioned earlier?" She tried to ask in a casual tone, took a final look at her work, then put down the pen.

"Uhm… let's just say that I lay awake for a while after prom, and that after a few futile attempts of Kolinahr a very cold, long shower finally helped," Sheldon said evasively, grateful again for having been lucky enough to have been the first to wake after their sleepover, which had enabled him to turn away from their cuddling position so that she hadn't been aware of a very similar reaction then.

Amy looked at him with large eyes. So he did think of her in that way – and now he had even admitted it… She felt more confident now to show him her scribbling. "Alright… uhm, although I don't have a photo yet, I have outlined a possible scenario here I would like to discuss," she said and gave him the sheet of paper she had.

Sheldon gulped. On it was a sketch from behind of a naked woman with broad inviting hips, bent over to pick up a piece of cloth.

"What do you think?" Amy asked.

"Oh boy, that's rather detailed and accurate," Sheldon replied hoarsely, absent-mindedly stroking the image with his thumb.

"I do have many talents. So… I thought we'd start with something familiar, but this time you would know a priori what to expect. So if you could lend me a bathrobe, I could do that again… only this time you'd know what awaits you, and this time I would also prefer it if you didn't run away," Amy bit her lip as she shyly looked up at him through her eyelashes, nervously awaiting his reaction.

For a moment, Sheldon just looked at her, then blinked and closed his mouth, surprised to find that somehow it must have dropped open. "You… you'll find one on the top shelf on the right side," he said haltingly. As she got up, he called after her, "Wait, what about that kissing we did earlier?"

Amy looked back over her shoulder, now with a sly expression. "Oh, I hope there'll be lots of that, too."

As soon as she had disappeared into his room (a girl in his room… alone… undressing… for him!), Sheldon started to pace around nervously. Yes, he knew what to expect now, but they hadn't really outlined a detailed plan on how to proceed from there. He briefly considered leaving so that he could get his thoughts back in order first, but Amy had explicitly said that she wouldn't approve of that, and he really didn't want to get her mad right now.

Amy was nervous as well, but at least she had something to do to distract herself. It was strange to be here where no girl was allowed, she had even been given access to his closet. When she was finished, and her clothes were neatly folded on his nightstand, she peeked around the door. "Sheldon, are you still there? I'm ready… I guess," she called out.

Sheldon came in slowly and closed the door behind him trying to get his breathing under control. Oh, he could get used to the sight of Amy in his bathrobe, standing there in front of his bed, smiling timidly at him.

Amy hesitated for a moment. The last time she had done this, it was so different. She had been angry, not expecting any reaction at all and so hadn't even thought about it, her aim had been just to shock him a bit. Now they had talked about what she was about to do and though he was now prepared, she had no idea how far he was actually willing to go. She finally took a deep breath, turned around and shrugged the bathrobe off.

As she looked over her shoulder and saw him gulping and slightly adjusting his pants, she became braver, encouraged by the effect she had on him. "Oh look Dr. Cooper what a mess I've made! Let me pick that up for you," she said as she bent forward tantalizingly slow to retrieve the bathrobe.

Sheldon still hadn't moved away from the door, but she could hear his harsh breathing behind her. When she had picked up the robe, she put it on the bed and rested her elbows on it, presenting him her enticing posterior and waiting patiently for him.

"Goodbye Homo Novus… this sight is all it takes," he muttered as he finally came up behind her. This time he pressed both hands against her bottom, feeling her skin so soft and firm at the same time, just as he remembered. There was no use in denying his desire anymore as he took one more step and closed the gap between them. "See what you have done to me… again," he said hoarsely as he pressed his arousal into her.

Amy shivered in delight, wriggling around to create more friction. Sheldon motioned for her to stand. She gladly obliged and still facing away from him, leaned against him, her arms extended over her head, as if she needed to stretch her muscles and swaying around so that he could catch a glimpse of her breasts as well.

"This is what I should have done last time instead of panicking," he said as he gently moved his hands up from her posterior over her hips towards her belly…

"That tickles," Amy giggled and instinctively moved her arms back down from over her head, but soon her mirth was replaced by her own arousal as he had reached her breasts and was cupping them gently from behind, enjoying their softness and the new sensations from all this skin contact.

Amy had leaned her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes and reveling in the feeling of his hands on her.

Sheldon softly stroked and kneaded her smooth pliable breasts and then rolled her nipples between his fingers, fascinated by how they hardened under his touch, but soon that wasn't enough. "Turn around," he said in a rough voice, and she gladly did so.

As soon as she was facing him, his lips captured hers and his hands moved down to her hips and then around her body until he grabbed her bottom and pulled her straight towards him.

Amy eagerly reciprocated his kiss prying his mouth open with her tongue. Instantly their tongues twirled around each other hungrily as their breaths mingled. Amy's hands crept up under his shirts, but soon she needed to feel more of him. Sheldon got the hint as she tugged at the rim of his shirts. Breaking the kiss, albeit reluctantly, he pulled them up and tossed them onto the bed, not even caring where they landed. His only goal was to get back to those soft inviting lips.

Amy welcomed him back and marveled at the surprisingly broad chest and well-toned arms that he had been hiding under those shirts all along. Had he been working out secretly? Another mystery yet to solve, she thought as she ran her hands over his arms and chest to finally settle on his back, rubbing her own chest against him.

The action of her fingers on his back and the feel of her nipples pressed into him as she softly rubbed against him during their open-mouthed kisses were slowly driving Sheldon crazy. He moved her backward till her knees touched the bed. Gently laying Amy down on the bed he crawled over her, trailing kisses down her neck towards her breasts until he had her squirming beneath him, then he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked lightly making her arch her back towards him, rolling her eyes back in her head and moaning, "Oh yes, don't stop!"

Sheldon certainly had no intention of doing so as he continued his ministrations, delighted that he could elicit such a response from her. His mouth moved over to the other nipple while his fingers twirled the former one around, and guided by her soft moans he found the right amount of pressure. Seeing Amy in this state beneath him had tightened his pants to the point of becoming almost painful. Seeking relief, he got up and quickly discarded the rest of his clothes, sighing in relief as his erection sprung free.

Amy's eyes roamed over his arousal as she involuntarily licked her lips and her hand moved between her legs to relieve some tension as well, watching him twitch at her bold actions.

Sheldon quickly joined her on the bed again and lay beside her, supported by one elbow while his other hand trailed over her belly until it joined hers. "Show me how you like to be touched," he said hoarsely.

Although Amy ached for his touch, she hesitated as she realized how far they had gone already. "Are you sure?" She asked breathlessly. "This has already gone much further than I ever thought possible… we haven't prepared this…"

"Oh, I've found that my need for closure outweighs my wish for preparedness…" Then he thought for a moment, "Unless you want to stop here…" He trailed off, trying to use his Jedi mind trick on her, 'say you want this, say you want this, say you want this,' he thought, not realizing he was saying this out load.

"I'm not an expert on Star Wars, but I thought you knew that the Jedi mind trick only worked on the weak-minded," she said slowly as she started to guide his fingers in tiny motions along her folds.

What had that vixen done to him? Sheldon felt himself twitch and grow even harder at her words. "Drat… you heard that, did you?" He said in a rough voice, surprised by the heat and wetness he found there. Also that not only was he not appalled at all by her body fluids but that it actually aroused him further to see her in such a state and to feel how ready she was for him as she showed him how to softly rub her swollen nub. He could even smell her arousal, and although he did love her cherry shampoo, this was much better.

"Mmh… luckily for you, there wasn't much to persuade anyway," she said in a deep throaty voice, enjoying the rhythm they set up together.

"Good," he murmured, then flicked his tongue over her nipple in the same rhythm as his fingers. Amy was out of words now, panting harshly under his dexterous fingers and tongue. She had abandoned his hand and grabbed the sheets tightly, so that he was on his own now as he tried to keep up the rhythm.

Sheldon ached for some relief, too, as he unconsciously started to rub his arousal against her outer thigh. It was only when Amy tried to help him by rubbing her leg back against him that he realized what he had been doing. "By the way, you mentioning Star Wars certainly didn't help to calm me down here," he admitted in a strained voice after letting go of her nipple.

"Mmh, I hoped so," she moaned, and then he just had to taste those inviting lips again.

Amy could feel she was close already. When his tongue invaded her mouth again and his fingers patiently continued their ministrations of her nether yë, she finally flew over the edge calling out his name in bliss, breaking the kiss in need for air.

It was then that she noticed the position they were in. Sheldon was now hovering above her, his arousal throbbing between her legs with his tip already lubricated by her wetness. It would take just a small twist of his pelvis, and he could slip inside, but he hadn't yet. He was watching her intently as he started to slide his length along her folds.

Suddenly Amy remembered an important detail. "Sheldon, we don't have protection!"

"Protection from what?" He mumbled, not ceasing his movements. Was she thinking about Zombie attacks or stuff like that now? And he was accused of being distracted because he mentioned the Flash, oh the hypocrisy!

"From getting pregnant!" She exclaimed, although her hands were still on his back, holding him close.

Sheldon sighed in relief. So she was into this like him… "Ah, ok. Now c'mere…" He smiled and nudged her entrance again, lubricating himself further.

It just felt too good to stop, but Amy spoke again. "Wait, doesn't that bother you?"

"What?" Sheldon asked confused. What could she possibly mean now? Why did she always have to talk during their make-out sessions?

Did she have to spell out everything for him? "That I might get pregnant on our first time!"

"Why should that bother me? If it doesn't work, we'll just have to practice more," he whispered into her ear and nibbled on her earlobe, his arousal still painfully close to her core, but not going where he needed it to go so badly now.

"Wait, wait, wait," Amy said, stopping her hands on his back. "Don't you think that's something we should talk about?"

Sheldon groaned in frustration and looked at her with her tousled hair, flushed cheeks and dilated pupils, her chest heaving beneath him. "This," he bucked his hips towards her again, eliciting a gasp from her, "won't happen by talking, little lady."

Amy's mind was in turmoil. It felt so good, she had waited so long for this, and a part of her just wanted him to go on and have his way with her, but these revelations were huge news to her. "Sheldon, I'm, uhm… a bit overwhelmed right now…"

"Oh, I should hope so," he smiled smugly, then his head dipped down towards her neck and he sucked at that spot behind her ear that he discovered earlier that she liked while he teased her entrance again with his tip.

"No! Well, mmh… that too… oh, that feels so good," Amy sighed, then tried to concentrate again, "But that you do want children… with me."

Even more talk? Didn't she get it or did she want to torture him here? "We talked about Martian babies and those expiring eggs, so I thought it was obvious! Don't you want children anymore?"

"Oh, I do, but the sell-by date comment wasn't very flattering, by the way. And you mocked me before you rushed off to your train trip," Amy answered as patiently as she could manage given their situation.

"Where I made up my mind. Or haven't you?" Sheldon suddenly asked insecurely, stopping all of his motions.

Now it was Amy who wrapped her legs around him, bringing him tantalizingly close to her core again. "Oh, I want this alright! But, uhm… is this going to be a once-in-a-lifetime event?"

More questions… would he ever find relief, or would she continue to tease him until he couldn't take it anymore… couldn't be long now… "I haven't said that. There are studies that having siblings could be beneficial, though I'm not so sure if you look at mine," he said in a strained voice, trying to find words in his currently oxygen-deprived brain.

"Is that the only reason?" Amy asked in a low voice, her hands stroking his back softly again.

He groaned again in frustration at the further delay. "And… the future of humanity depends on our benign overlords!"

Amy looked at him inquiringly, partly sensing, partly hoping there had to be more about it, the way he had started with 'and'. "And?" She tried to dig deeper, this time shifting her hips away from him as he tried to make contact once more. If her assumption was correct, when else might she get that opportunity again to have him confess that he did want this just as much as she did?

Even Sheldon knew when to admit defeat… anyway, what did he have to lose after all? "And… I can't believe I have to spell this out, woman… Okay, I want this, alright? I want you, all of you… I have done for quite some time now…" He had started hesitatingly, but he was now on a roll. "You drive me crazy with your smiles and sparkling eyes and soft warm lips tasting of tea and brownies. Your silky shiny hair and those beckoning hips and all those curves hidden beneath your layers of clothing, leaving it all to the imagination, and you smell so good. I can't fight this anymore, I don't want to fight this anymore, let me make love to you, please don't make me wait any longer…" There, he said it, but really, didn't she know that herself?

Amy would have been jumping around in joy at his admission – although the part about him thinking she made him wait after all these years truly surprised her – if there hadn't been something much more urgent at hand for her. "Mhh… so you do like this?" While she spoke, her hand had moved down and lightly stroked his shaft. Sheldon closed his eyes and bucked into her hand while his breathing became even more ragged.

"If you would finally stop teasing me, this would be much more enjoyable! I want you so badly Amy, it actually hurts," he admitted hoarsely, biting his lip as he fought for control.

Amy was still trying to accept that she had such an effect on him. After all, he had only just now admitted that it wasn't just her mind he was after. "Oh. Please do proceed," she said in a low voice, mentally trying to prepare for what was to come.

With her guidance, he finally entered her with one long stroke.

"Good lord, Amy, you feel incredible," he moaned, stopping all movements to savor the new sensations of her tight hot walls around him.

Amy had only noticed a short sting of pain. She felt so full now as she adjusted to his size. She still couldn't believe they were finally joined so intimately, and it didn't feel awkward or 'aloof but effective' at all. Tentatively she clenched her walls more tightly around him.

It took all of Sheldon's experience with Kolinahr not to come right there. "Stop it, woman, or do you want this to be over already?" He hissed, trying not to embarrass himself.

"Mmh, stop asking questions, you're killing the mood," she teased him.

"I know a way you can shut me up," he said and captured her lips with his own. Soon their tongues were dancing in a rhythm similar to that of their hips. At first they were slightly out of phase, but were soon synchronized. Oh yes, Amy's hips were meeting his own now just as eagerly and he realized he had been right all those years ago: howdy, it was magic indeed.

There was a whole lot of touching, but strangely Sheldon couldn't get enough of it, he needed her touch and was delighted when she ran her hands over his back. At first rather softly, but with each of his thrusts she grabbed him more firmly until her nails were digging into his back.

After the initial pain, Amy was starting to enjoy herself more and more. She had always thought the first time wouldn't be very pleasurable. It must have helped that she already was so wet and ready for him thanks to his earlier actions. But his words also had the effect of turning her on. He did desire her and had done for some time now. Her legs came up behind him and she hooked her heels over his bottom, making him sink even deeper into her until he bumped into her cervix with each push, eliciting a soft moan from her each time.

It didn't take long, though, before Sheldon's thrusts became more erratic. He broke the kiss to warn her, "Amy, I'm so close…"

"Shh, it's ok, let it go. You have already made me come," Amy soothed him. She urged him on and grabbed him firmly with her walls as her hands dug into his buttocks.

Her words and actions were his undoing now. "Oh yes, AMYYY…" he called out in bliss as his hot juices emptied into her and he bucked into her again with the aftershocks.

They both lay panting for a while until their breaths returned to normal. Amy smiled at him as he finally rolled off her to the side and looked at his cute little lump of wool in wonder.

"Amy, that was really strange…" he started.

"Oh, thanks a lot for the flattering description," she chuckled, still floating around in hippie-dippy feelings to be really offended.

"No, I mean, there are always so many thoughts running through my head. But just now, for a short while, the usual turmoil was gone, there was just… silence. My mind was completely empty and calm, I have never experienced that before. Strangely… this was not appalling or frightening, I felt completely safe with you all around me… and… I'd like to feel that way again," he admitted with a lopsided smile.

"Oh," Amy said in surprise. "Well, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of amending the relationship agreement, to making this a regular occurrence." she trailed off, only then realizing the wetness of the sheets underneath her. Her sweet baboo might turn into panic mode after all if he noticed all those body fluids and also possibly stains of blood on them.

"Now, why don't you take a shower while I wrap up these sheets? Don't look at them. We've made quite a mess, let me take care of it," she commanded and took his face in her palm to place a soft kiss on his lips, and grinning she added "I know there's a very comfy bathrobe somewhere here for you…" Indeed, the robe and his shirts seemed to have migrated to the corner of the bed during their actions but thankfully had not fallen off yet.

After he had thanked her and hurried off, Amy still needed a moment to progress all that had happened. They had made love and it had felt wonderful, the world didn't end, mmh there would be lots of repetitions, and the best part, there wasn't any doubt about his commitment to her… Her hand trailed towards her belly, perhaps even… it was about that time of the month after all.

As Sheldon stepped into the hot water spray, he smiled at how his Amy knew him so well. Oh yes, it would definitely soon be time to get one special item back from Gollum's supervision…


End file.
